User talk:Mathx314
MediaWiki: pages can't be edited by non-sysops, anyway -- no need to protect them. 10:29, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) Map contest I am creating a map for Polaqu. Can you share how you exported your .AuR file to .png? I have a large map size in order to retain details when you zoom into the image. When I save as .bmp or .jpg I either can't capture all of the map, or lose the ability to drill down into sharp image detail. If I save as wmf, I lose the fractals. What did you do? Thanks. :Actually, what I did was export the .AuR as a .gif, and then I loaded it into Photoshop Elements 3.0 to convert it to a .png. Since AutoREALM cannot, I believe, make .png files, I might reccomend just making it a .gif, since they don't compress either. Oh, and if you play D&D and don't just make maps, feel free to and help add content. 16:30, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) There is no "save as" .gif in AutoRealm. Perhaps the best option would be for me to supply you with the .AuR file and you can convert it. However, I'll give it a few more tries. As far as D&D, I've played since about 1977. It's a far different game now than the original rules. I may add content to Polagu, but if I do, it will not be stats, it'll be background (history, points of interest, etc). :There isn't? *checks* Huh. So there isn't. But sure, go ahead and email it to me. Click this. Oh, and background content sounds good, I'm more of a rules person. And please, make an account, I really hate being the only person on this wiki! (Though, it is less than a month old, so I suppose that's acceptable). 17:43, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) Campfire Thanks for the comment. I see you started DnD on March 18th, 2005. Good work, though I do not speak Polaquin Draconic, Mr Math Times Pi. Nice way to sign, including a interwiki. Dedalus 03:13, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) I did this manually. Did you automate it? How? :Thanks, Dedalus 17:43, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT), (however, I need a redirect at home ...) Month names It is possible to change these. Add the names you want to MediaWiki:January (or MediaWiki:Jan for the short version) etc. There are links to these at . Angela 20:10, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) Do you mean ? (Displays as ). Angela 20:46, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) Wikinode OK, the gameinfo wiki wikinode is at Games:Project:WikiNode. I went ahead and added it to the WikiNode here myself. - furrykef (Talk at me) 22:08, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) Cosmology - Outer Planes What is your original intent in having the Outer Planes have "regular inhabitants" matched to an underlying alignment? Between that, and the related idead that the deities do not reside on the Outer Planes, I am assuming that souls/spirits of the dead and departed do not repose there? Is this some variant on Planescape? Before I start making contributions, I want to understand where your thoughts were. Thanks! Eusebius Regarding GFDL vs. OGL Hey, I just spotted your question to Angela. Since I was once quite familiar with the OGL I can probably help with it much more easily than she can. Bear with me, this is gonna be long, but I'll try to cut the legalese crap as much as I can. :"This License applies to any Open Game Content that contains a notice indicating that the Open Game Content may only be Used under and in terms of this License. You must affix such a notice to any Open Game Content that you Use." This means that anything you take from OGL material, whether released by a first- or third-party group, cannot be transferred under any license but the OGL itself. This means that any given page from this wiki that contains even a tiny bit of OGL content without stipulating that it is under that rather than the GFDL is a copyright violation. :"You agree not to Use any Product Identity, '''including as an indication as to compatibility', except as expressly licensed in another, independent Agreement with the owner of each element of that Product Identity." Basically when working under the OGL license you can't refer to any non-OGL work as being compatible with your own. Yeah, so what? Well, this means that if you have an "external links" section you cannot '''in any way shape or form' even imply that the linked-to materials have any semblance of compatibility with your own--unless of course they're also under the OGL in which case you can freely discuss their (in)compatibility. This stupid rule was designed to prevent you from marketing material as "D&D 3.5 compatible" or similar without written permission to do so. :"8. Identification: If you distribute Open Game Content You must clearly indicate which portions of the work that you are distributing are Open Game Content." What does this mean? Well, it means that you can release a work under multiple licenses, which is as-such what you're doing now by using OGL content. You will need to brand any and all OGL material that isn't yours as clearly being OGL rather than the GFDL. It's ugly as far as the end-user is concerned, but it's easier for the editors as they can work with either material type. However, your use of untagged OGL material under the GFDL is already a copyright violation, as according to the official FAQ after 30 days of said violation without correction you can be lawfully sued. Scary stuff! What you need to do is simple, clear out any unnecessary OGL content, the more you can get rid of the easier it will be. Anything you do need to draw from OGL sources must be clearly identified--the FAQ gives the example of a grey box, but I'm sure you can work out something better looking than that. Thanks to with the wonders of United States copyright law and the freedoms of the GFDL you can get away with using quotes from OGL work wherever you need them; if it's a tiny portion (like, say, a particular spell's uses per day at a certain level) you can claim fair use; if it's something more major like the entirety of that spell you would put it in the special box. The problem with both licenses coexisting is that people wishing to distribute versions of yor content would need to include both the GFDL and OGL with it, and clearly maintain your indication of which sections were under which license. So the more OGL you can strip the better, and the less you use of it in the future the better. Wherever possible find free-license materials (GFDL or Creative Commons) or private-copyright material (this document © 1999-2002 Peter Bennett), the first of which merely requires you to add another license upon printing (and is largely compatible with the GFDL so won't constrict your usage) while the second you can merely claim fair use and link to the source document. You should look into tagging the OGL content as soon as possible. Probably the easiest way to do this would be to design opening and closing templates much like Wikipedia's Afd top and Afd bottom.. This means you'd merely have to have it like this...: : :I am OGL content! Tremble in fear at my +1 License of Incompatibility! : ...so it would be really easy to tag the material without interrupting with the paragraphs too much. As for content based on OGL content (but not being the verbatim OGL content itself) I believe you can get away with claiming it as a derivative work since it is so different from the source work. I'm no lawyer of course, but this is done enough on the considerably strict GameFAQs for screenshot maps of videogame secrets that I assume it is a lawful claim to make. As for what the box could look like, I've wikified a couple of old designs of mine and placed them on User:Garrett. Anyway I hope I've explained this as simply as possible. If anything's not clear to you, just ask. Garrett 15:04, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Wow. I didn't realize they were that incompatible. That's a little scary. But the part about labelling it is nice, so I've created a template at to label OGL Content with. We'll need to go around and label the content at some point. (I'm a bit busy right now, but should be able to help out later today). Thanks for the heads-up! Oh, and welcome to Polaqu! Mathx314(talk)(email) 15:48, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Yes it is a bit scary, but fortunately this project is still small enough that fixing it won't be as much trouble as it would have been later on. I doubt you'll be seeing much more of me, but now that I think about it I do have a handful of unused adventures sitting around that I could convert to fit this setting, hmmm... well we'll see. Anyway, glad I could help. :) Garrett 05:03, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::Hey, can we change the thing? It's a bit ugly. Could it not be smaller? After a bit more thinking and email discussion, I'm still confused. Does these mean that we just have to label SRD content with the OGL tags, or do we have to release all of our content as OGL? If the latter is the case, then I'm afraid we'll probably have to switch hosting companies unless Angela is nice and lets us remove the GFDL license from this. Mathx314(talk)(email) 00:13, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Whoops! In future you should give me a nudge over at the Central Wikicity so I'll get to it quicker. Anyway, multiple licenses is one of the key features of the OGL, no doubt to encourage commercial/closed-license works to also include some freely-distributable portions (kinda like shareware). :Therefore, all you have to do is ensure that the OGL portions are easily distinguished from the non-OGL body of the work (e.g. by putting OGL content in the aforementioned grey boxes). Anything left unlabelled is assumed to be under the work's primary license, in this case the GFDL. So all you have to do is label the OGL material and leave everything else the way it is. I hope that clears it all up. :) Garrett 04:08, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I'll need to make sure I bump you over there this time, sorry 'bout that. So we just need to label the content directly from the SRD as OGL and we'll be good to go? Mathx314(talk)(email) 22:35, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::It doesn't help that I'm busier than usual either :) Yes that's all, but any fan-made material released solely under the OGL also needs to be marked. Garrett 04:58, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::Gah. Okay. I'll work on setting that up sometime soon, but my NaNoWriMo-weary brain needs sleep. Mathx314(talk)(email) 02:46, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Your leaving Take care! Hope to see you back if you get the time again. Mindspillage (spill yours?) 14:35, 13 Ign'ji 2006 (UTC)